Honeymoon
by Debs dragon
Summary: It's Vegeta and Bulma's wedding night but they have a slight problem. Both are virgins and neither really has a clue what to do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ gang, a rich Japanese man does. I don't even own my cat, she owns me. :)**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Warnings: Lemon, language, fluff, OOC.**_

_**Summary: It's Vegeta and Bulma's wedding night but they have a slight problem. Both are virgins and neither really has a clue what to do.**_

**" Honeymoon"**

November 2004 Debs-dragon

Chapter 1

Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting nervously. His stomach was trying to tie itself in knots, sweat trickled down his back while his mind ran in circles. It was a new sensation to him; one he didn't understand.

Fear.

It made him nervous.

He heard the sound of running water in the bathroom and his mouth went dry. In just a few minutes that door would open and 'she' would step out.

Shit!

Vegeta closed his eyes momentarily, the past few hours came back into his mind to taunt him and he growled softly. The wedding ceremony had gone without a hitch; other than himself getting hitched. Kakarott had stood beside him grinning like a loon for the entire ceremony. Now, if Kakarott had been Bulma's father he could have understood the smiling face. After all, it isn't every day you managed to off load a daughter and gain a Prince into the family.

The reception had gone well, although he thought the caterers would probably be bankrupt after feeding the likes of Kakarott and his brood. He could swear that Saiyan was part vacuum. He didn't eat his food; he inhaled it. Fortunately for him the bridal party had been the first to approach the buffet and Vegeta had managed to beat Kakarott to the spread.

There were only empty platters left once Kakarott had paid a visit. The other one hundred guests weren't too impressed either. Once the catering manager had been revived, the caterers managed to rustle up enough food to feed the rest of the hungry wedding guests, although soup and sandwiches were definitely not what they had expected.

Once all the silly, human traditions such as cutting the cake, (which Kakarott had been banned from), speech making, dancing, bouquet tossing and garter removal had been accomplished with only one casualty; and he hadn't been the one to knock Yamcha out cold, Bulma had done that herself with a lovely right hook he might add when Yamcha's removal of the garter had become a little more friendly than it should have; they bade their farewells.

Kakarott had given him a nudge to the ribs with his elbow and followed it up with a wink. When Vegeta protested, all he got was another wink and a 'Have a good time and don't wear her out' from the other Saiyan.

Now Vegeta had a pretty good idea of what Kakarott was referring to, contrary to belief he did know where offspring came from. Although he did have another problem and that was the reason for him sitting here, on the edge of the bed in his agitated state. All his life he'd done nothing but train, fight, kill and train some more. Always striving to be the best, honing his body, fine tuning his skills, striving to become the ultimate warrior.

He'd had no time for the female of whatever species was around him, opting to train rather than frequent the pleasure houses or drinking holes on the many and varied planets he'd been a 'guest' of. And there in lay his problem.

He was a virgin.

And what was worse, he didn't have a clue about anything relating to sex.

Any minute now his new wife would come out of that bathroom, probably wearing something flimsy and expect him to make wild, passionate love to her. The wild bit he knew he could do, no problem. He could turn Super Saiyan now at a moments notice. If wild was what she wanted, then wild he could give her.

He wasn't too sure about the passionate and making love bit.

He looked down at his attire. Should he get undressed? Maybe he should, after all, she obviously was and they were going to sleep together. He stood up and removed his shoes and socks, his jacket, shirt, tie and pants all followed, neatly tossed into a heap in the chair. Now he was left only in his boxers. Should he take them off too? Or leave them on? He wasn't shy of his body, he did work out regularly, okay obsessively and it showed in the corded muscles, chiseled and defined to perfection, bulging in the right places, sleek and smooth in others.

And he certainly wasn't lacking in other places either.

As far as he knew.

Best keep the boxers on for now. He didn't want to completely frighten the woman off. She had been the only person with whom he found a rapport. Both of them stubborn, sharp tongued and smart. That was one of the reasons he'd taken her as his mate.

She challenged him; not physically, but mentally.

Seemed as though the challenge was about to change...

And he hadn't a clue how to respond to the physical.

Biting his lower lip, he turned back the covers on the bed and climbed in. Kakarott had said to relax and enjoy, let nature take its course.

Pity he hadn't asked for a road map.

# # #

Bulma gave herself one last look over in the mirror. She'd taken a quick shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, dabbed a little perfume in some discreet spots, brushed her teeth again and rubbed some ointment over her bruised knuckles. Damn that Yamcha had a hard jaw! She checked her appearance again. The flimsy material of the night dress covered her slender figure, enhancing her curves in all the right places. She hoped Vegeta would appreciate it. Sighing softly to herself and locking gazes with her twin in the mirror, she took a deep breath and muttered. "It's now or never."

Turning around, she went to the door and placed her hand on the handle to open it. At the same time she flipped off the light switch and stepped out into the bedroom.

#

Vegeta turned off the bedside lamp, leaving the curtains partially open. Soft moonlight provided a silvery illumination and as the bathroom door opened, his eyes were automatically drawn in that direction. He felt his breath quicken slightly as the woman stepped into the room. A moonbeam fell across and behind her as she moved towards the bed, silhouetting her and giving her a surreal glow.

Vegeta had to admit she was beautiful, soft on the eyes and shapely. The almost transparent material of the negligee she wore only heightened her beauty and Vegeta couldn't help but be moved. She was lovely, desirable and his.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to put that desire from an emotion into the practical.

Nervously, Bulma walked across the room to the bed where her new husband lay waiting. A small fluttering of butterflies in her stomach soon turned into a full on panicked migration as she watched him watching her. He was lying in the bed, propped up by the pillows, chest bare and the sheets draped over his hips. He looked alluring, sexy even, like some sort of Adonis... and deadly.

Bulma swallowed, the lump in her throat getting larger as her eyes scanned the sheets. If he was this well chiseled and muscled above the sheets, just how well toned and endowed was he below the sheets!

Still being a virgin herself she hoped to hell she would be able to do this, to take all of him and still be able to walk at the end of it.

Apprehensively she slid between the sheets, relieved to see from the quick glance she stole that Vegeta still had his boxers on. She half lay, half sat in the bed next to her new husband while her mind raced at a hundred miles and hour, always coming back to the same question; What now?

Patiently she waited for Vegeta to make a move.

And waited...

And waited some more.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him, a reddish tinge to her cheeks. He returned her gaze, unsure of what exactly she expected from him.

"So, ummm... What now?" Bulma asked a little tentatively, after all, wasn't he the one who was supposed to make the first move?

"What do you mean?" he gruffed in return.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Vegeta's onyx eyes turned towards the female.

Bulma shivered under that gaze and then her annoyance took over, shoving any apprehension aside. "What do you mean by what?" she snarled. "You're supposed to be the male here!"

"Yes, I am the male here, that much is obvious," Vegeta smirked.

"Then how about showing it?'

"I beg your pardon?" Vegeta wasn't too sure what she meant. Did she want him to strip off and prove he was male?

"Vegeta?" Bulma sighed and picked at the blanket. "This is supposed to be our wedding night."

"Affirmative. I do understand that," Vegeta huffed.

"Then why aren't you doing...? Well, you know." Bulma began to get frustrated at her tongue that seemed to want to tie itself into knots.

Vegeta couldn't help the blush that graced his cheeks, no matter how hard he fought against it.

"Are you blushing?" asked Bulma as she snuck a peek at her husband.

"No!"

"Yes you are," she crowed.

"No I'm not," he huffed.

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"I'm coming down with a cold?"

"Nice try, buddy, but I don't buy it," snickered Bulma.

"It's hot in here?" Vegeta tried again.

"Not hot enough," came the muttered reply.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Vegeta! This is our wedding night, it's supposed to be all hot and steamy as we consummate our marriage," Bulma all but yelled.

"But we ate at the reception. Well, at least Kakarott did, I'm not too sure about the rest of the people."

"That's consume, you idiot! Consummate, as in make love to me, seal our wedding vows, jump my bones, screw me blind, ravish my body, have wild monkey sex..."

There was a sudden silence in the room.

"Wild monkey sex?" The words were a little strangled.

"Errr..."

"I can't transform without my tail, despite the fact that we have a moon."

"It was just a saying, Vegeta. I didn't mean it in the literal sense."

"So now you're backing out?"

"I never said that!"

"Then, what exactly are you saying?"

Bulma resisted the urge to smack her forehead with her hand, instead she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and composed her thoughts. Choosing her words carefully, she spoke as if addressing a small child. "Vegeta, tell me something. Do you know anything at all about sex?"

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**" Honeymoon"**

November 2004 Debs-dragon

Chapter 2

"Of course I do!" snorted Vegeta. "Sex is necessary to mate and reproduce, otherwise the species will die out."

"I suppose that's one way to interpret it," replied Bulma dryly. "Let me rephrase that. You do know what to do, don't you?"

Vegeta turned his head slowly to stare at the woman who was now his wife.

"You don't, do you?" Bulma asked, unable to keep the incredulity from her voice.

"You lost me a few 'do yous' and 'don't yous' ago."

"But, Vegeta. You're a male."

"So?"

"Males are supposed to know what to do, take the lead role."

"What happened to women's lib? Equal rights? All that sort of shit that females are demanding."

"Errr..."

"Thought so," Vegeta smirked. "If you're so set on this 'consuming' the marriage..."

"That's consummating."

"Whatever. Why don't you take the lead?"

It was Bulma's turn to blush.

Vegeta's eyes began to widen as his brain caught up with the conversation and Bulma's reaction. "You don't know what to do either, do you?" he said, the disbelief and then amusement showing in his voice.

"Well..."

"You don't, do you?"

"Hey! That's my line."

Vegeta ignored her. "Come on, admit it," Vegeta taunted.

"Can we stop with all the 'do yous' and 'don't yous' already?"

"I should have stopped with the I do a little while ago and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Vegeta!"

"Well it's true," Vegeta smirked. It wasn't often that he managed to score one over Bulma, more often than not their verbal sparring matches ended in a tie.

"Look, this is getting us completely off the topic," stated Bulma.

"You're the one that wants us to consume this marriage thing."

"It's consummate!"

"Whatever. If you want it so badly then why don't you take the lead role? You're always taking charge in everything else; why should this be any different?"

Bulma stared at her new husband and blinked.

"Come on then. I'm waiting."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh? Why not? After all the rumors I've heard..." Vegeta quickly shut his mouth when he saw the expression on Bulma's face. Looked like he'd well and truly put his foot in it this time, right up to the thigh in fact.

"What rumors?" The voice was a little strangled to say the least.

"Ummm... Did I say something about rumors?"

"Yes, you did. Now stop hedging and come clean," Bulma growled.

"It's really nothing."

"Vegeta..."

"Just some stupid thing I may have overheard."

"I'm warning you."

"It really isn't that important."

"Vegeta! Spill! Now!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get your knickers in a knot."

"I'm not wearing any."

"Oh." There was a pregnant silence for a moment.

"You're not?" The words came out in rather a high tone not befitting a prince.

"No, I'm wearing a G-string."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes there is, now stop trying to change the subject."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was. Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Vegeta!"

"Sheesh! Where were we?"

"Rumors?"

"Oh, yeah. Those."

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Like I said, I only overheard snippets; how much truth there is to them I don't know."

"Will you get to the point?" Bulma was getting seriously pissed now.

Vegeta gave the woman a withering look and then chose his words carefully; _very_ carefully. "I simply overheard some talk going around that if someone wanted to get laid that they should talk to you."

"What?" Bulma was changing colors so fast that Vegeta was having trouble keeping up. The kaleidoscope was quite impressive.

"They're only rumors that suggest that you have... well you know... experience..."

"And whom may I ask was spreading these rumors?"

"Err... Yamcha."

"Now why does that not surprise me? He's the sort that would go around saying he got me into the sack just for his own ego and to get back at me for refusing to sleep with him," huffed Bulma. "Well if it was Yamcha then there's no need to worry, people don't take a whole lot of notice of him anyway," she added.

"There may have been a couple of others too," said Vegeta as his brow furrowed in thought.

"How many?" growled Bulma.

"Errr... The entire baseball team."

"What!"

"Or was the complete league? I really can't remember."

Bulma made a few choking, gurgling kinds of noises and began to change to a deep purple color.

"Are you all right, woman? Purple isn't a very fetching color on you," said Vegeta.

"The entire baseball team?" Bulma managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Like I said, it could have been the league. I'm not completely sure so don't quote me on that."

"Why that no good, yellow bellied, long haired excuse for a human being. I should have known he would pull a low down stunt like this just to ruin my reputation for knocking his slimy ass back. Just wait until I get my hands on that bastard. Why I've a good mind to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat, but then he hasn't got any balls; if he did he wouldn't be spreading lies behind my back. That scum ball..."

"Ooohhh... Nice vocabulary, woman. So, you're saying that there's no truth to these rumors then?"

"Of course there's no truth to them!" Bulma shouted. "What do you take me for? I'm not a loose woman, despite what rumors you may have heard to the contrary. I can assure you there is no truth at all to them. I'm a virgin, dammit! Untouched, pure, whole, complete, you know the deal?"

"There is no need to shout." Vegeta winced as his ears protested the high pitched noise.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

"Well I'd hate to see what you call whispering then."

Bulma abruptly shut up, realizing that Vegeta was right. Her voice was getting stronger.

"I'm sure that the neighbors have no wish to know your virgin state either," Vegeta smirked.

"Well, I'm not the only virgin here, buster!" snapped Bulma.

Vegeta promptly closed his mouth and turned his attention to the ceiling, studying the small pattern of cracks that resided there.

Bulma sighed and decided to try a different plan of attack, otherwise, if she left it up to Vegeta, come morning, no doubt they would both still be virgins. Slowly she moved a little closer, edging inch by inch until she could feel the hairs on Vegeta's legs touching her own; legs that was, not hairs as Bulma shaved religiously.

Vegeta jumped as the static electricity crackled between them, his head snapping around sharply as as the tiny balls of electricity jolted his nerves. He was already on edge and didn't need the extra volts to his system. "Woman?" he questioned.

"Just relax, Vegeta," Bulma purred. "Let me show you what this is supposed to be about."

Vegeta swallowed.

Hard.

It wasn't the only thing that was hard either, something else was beginning to stir.

Bringing herself even closer, Bulma carefully raised her hands and placed them on Vegeta's arms. "Relax," she purred again. "Just go with the flow and experiment a little," she said with more conviction than she felt.

_Funny, Kakarott had said something similar to him earlier_, thought Vegeta. "But, I thought you hadn't done anything like this before either."

"I haven't," came the reply.

"Then how do you know to 'go with the flow'? What to do?"

"I don't," snapped Bulma. "But at least I'm willing to give it a try!"

"Oh, okay then." Vegeta thought he might as well play along with things for now, see where they went, what happened. Who knew where this would lead.

Bulma began to nuzzle against Vegeta's neck, her arms winding around his shoulders, fingers gently caressing the skin of his upper back.

Vegeta simply sat there and let her do what she wanted.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"You can respond you know, you don't have to sit there like a lump of wood."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Putting your arms around me would be a start, maybe a little cuddling back?"

"Okay." Vegeta wound his arms around Bulma. Yes, he could do that. Cuddling? He supposed he could do that too. He gave it a try.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice was a little raspy and dry.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to squeeze the living daylights out of me..."

"Err... Sorry." Vegeta loosened his hold.

Bulma sucked in air. "Shit! Try to remember your strength in future, will you?" she wheezed.

Vegeta gave her a sheepish smile. He really didn't know his own strength at times and forgot that humans were much weaker.

"Okay, let's try that again, shall we?" Bulma said and once more nuzzled against Vegeta's neck.

This time Vegeta remembered his strength and gently held the woman whilst she kissed and licked at his skin. Whilst it wasn't unpleasant, he wondered just exactly what it was it was supposed to mean or do.

"Don't you like that?" asked Bulma, a little puzzled by the lack of response from her husband.

"It's okay," replied Vegeta honestly.

"Okay!" demanded Bulma as she pulled away to stare at Vegeta.

Sensing that he'd said something wrong, Vegeta thought he'd better tread carefully. "Well, it feels nice."

"Nice? Is that all? Doesn't it do anything for you?"

"Is it supposed to?"

Bulma resisted the urge to throttle the prince. Instead she sighed. "Yes it is."

"Like what?"

"It's supposed to turn you on, get you excited." Seeing the prince's look of total bewilderment, Bulma continued. "Turn you on as in arouse you, get your blood pumping, bring the little saiyajin to attention."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind."

"Ahh." Now Vegeta had a small inkling of what the woman was going on about, at least he thought he did. Unfortunately the woman's ministrations weren't doing what she said they were supposed to be doing. "Err... Maybe that works for humans but it isn't doing that for me."

"Shit!" Now Bulma was at a complete loss as to what to try next. Her own limited knowledge and experience of sex had told her that kissing, especially around the neck and ears, was supposed to excite your partner. Obviously saiyajins were completely different. Idly she ran her hands up and down Vegeta's back as she thought hard on what she could try next. As her fingers wandered the skin of her husband's back so they traveled lower towards the hem of his boxers where they brushed lightly against the edge of something. She frowned to herself and drew her fingers back for a second investigation. The slightly raised bump was soft and furry, she caressed it idly, realizing that it was the stub of Vegeta's tail. As her fingers traced around and then over the furry stub she suddenly felt Vegeta stiffen and then tremble in her arms.

The gentle passage of the woman's fingers over his skin sent shivers down Vegeta's spine. The touch was soft and gentle and stirred something deep inside his gut causing a warmth to spread through his body that he wasn't sure he recognized. When those fingers caressed the furry stump of his tail, it was like someone had thrown a switch. Suddenly his body came alive with sensation. Sleeping nerves woke, making their presence known as a river of never before felt pleasure rolled over and through him. He stiffened and then trembled, a soft groan escaped his throat and his eyes slid shut as his control was taken from him.

Bulma smirked to herself. Looked like maybe she had found a sensitive spot after all. Now, how to exploit it?

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**" Honeymoon"**

November 2004 Debs-dragon

Chapter 3

Bulma decided to try a little experiment. She let her fingers trace the outline of the circular stump, carefully listening and feeling for Vegeta's reaction.

The touch of the woman's fingers around the stump of his tail felt particularly good. A saiyajin's tail was always a sensitive spot, for as long as Vegeta could remember his tail had been both a source of joy and pain to him; that's why saiyajins tended to keep them firmly wrapped around their middles and out of enemy clutches. Old, long forgotten memories began to stir in Vegeta's mind, memories from his younger days when he had his tail. Rubbing the fur and petting the tail gently had caused a feeling of well being, of happiness through him and yet when grasped the wrong way, squeezed or twisted it had sent hot waves of agony through his body.

The day he'd lost his tail, to the sword of that low down excuse for a warrior, Yajarobi, had been one of the worst days of his life. He could still feel the agony of separation, the tears that had stung his eyes, refusing to let them fall as his furry appendage had been severed from his form.

Miserable little bastard. Vegeta still didn't know why he hadn't killed the yellow bellied excuse for a male. He took small comfort in the knowledge that there was still time to rectify some mistakes.

His eyes slipped shut as Bulma's fingers gently traced the outline of the tail stub; it felt... nice. He let a soft moan escape.

_"Okay,"_ thought Bulma. _"We know he likes that. Now, what else can_ _I try?"_ She eased her fingers across the furry stump, lightly grazing her nails through the thick fur and enjoying the feel of the hair as it brushed against her fingertips.

The response from Vegeta was electric.

The touch of Bulma's fingers through the fur, softly caressing, sparked an avalanche of pleasure through Vegeta's body. Liquid fire tore through his blood and then raced south to lodge in his loins. Something between his legs began to stir and stiffen rapidly as an ache forced its way into his belly. "Ahhh..." he moaned.

Bulma gave an evil smirk. Looked like she'd found the saiyajin's sweet spot. Obviously the usually sensitive spots on a human male didn't work on a saiyajin, but this... Bulma knew she'd stumbled onto Vegeta's weakness and now she intended to take every advantage of it. She ran her fingers time and time again through the soft fur, enjoying the feeling of her husband's soft whimpers and trembles. She could feel his maleness rising and pressed her hips a little closer, trying to gauge just how excited he was...

...and suddenly dug her fingernails into the stump of his tail.

The pleasure Vegeta had been enjoying suddenly vanished to be replaced by a searing pain. He wrenched himself back, feeling Bulma's nails scrape his back and peel skin from it in his haste to escape the blinding pain. Between his legs his manhood wilted and tried to climb inside his abdomen. "What the hell?" he roared.

Bulma was shoved unceremoniously to the side as her prince almost leapt out of her arms; and his accompanying roar told her he was not happy.

Furious was more like it.

She was completely stunned by the sudden turn of events, one moment she seemed to be driving him wild with desire and the next; _wild with rage_ was what sprang to mind. How could it all have gone so wrong? She'd been caressing that furry dimple, feeling him slowly rising to the occasion and then...

Oh shit.

She'd pushed herself against him to try and see if she could tell how big he was. The sudden shock at what Vegeta had kept hidden beneath those spandex training suits all these years had caused her to dig her fingernails into his flesh. Ouch! No wonder he'd objected.

"Ummm..." she began.

"What the hell were you doing, woman?" Vegeta demanded as he rubbed over the tender patch on his back, relieved to see that there wasn't any blood.

"Would you believe me if I said I was trying to get you excited?" Bulma began tentatively.

"By trying to carve me open? I have news for you, woman. You might be into this sadomasochism shit but I get enough pain on the battle ground, the thought of pain in the bedroom really doesn't do much for me, so I suggest if that's what you want then you go find or invent yourself some sort of machine for those indulgences."

"I'll have you know I'm not into that sort of thing either!" exploded Bulma.

"Could have fooled me," growled Vegeta. "Those fingernails of yours are a lethal weapon in their own right! Why the hell did you dig your nails into my tail stump?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd done it," replied Bulma. "Besides, how am I supposed to know you're sensitive to pain there?"

"Take a moment to think about it, woman!"

Bulma did.

"Oh. I see," she said slowly. Memories of her youth and Goku came flooding back to remind her. Goku had been extremely protective of his tail and she could recall a few incidents when the young saiyajin's tail had been on the receiving end of harsh treatment and the ensuing reaction.

"Even though my tail is gone I'm still very receptive to pain on the stump," snapped Vegeta as he continued to soothe the abused area.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that you sort of caught me by surprise."

"Surprise?" questioned Vegeta. "What in the name of this mudball are you talking about?"

"Well, I was running my fingers across the soft fur and I could tell you were enjoying it. I thought I would push forwards a little just to get an idea of how big... Errr... What the size of your... You know what I mean!" Bulma was again turning red.

Now Vegeta was even more confused.

"I guess I wasn't expecting such a size, it kinda shocked me."

"Woman, what the hell are you on about?"

"The size of your equipment! Lord knows how you managed to keep that monster hidden away in those spandex pants of yours! Damn, that thing is huge! I don't know if I'm going to be able to fit that thing inside." Bulma quickly shut up, realizing she'd said more than she'd intended too.

The understanding slowly began to dawn on Vegeta and he smirked to himself. She had been impressed by his size. Maybe he _was_ bigger than Kakarott in some ways. That thought cheered him to no end, not to mention what it did for his ego. "So, you're impressed by something more than my good looks and charm," Vegeta purred as the pain from his tail stump receded slightly.

"Errr..." Bulma was pretty much caught in her own web.

"From what I've heard a human female can be pretty accommodating in that department."

"Huh?" It was Bulma's turn to be confused.

Vegeta returned to the bed and crawled back under the covers. "Think about it, woman."

"I'm not sure we're on the same wave length here, Vegeta."

With a positively evil smirk, Vegeta let his hand run along Bulma's thigh. "You shouldn't be worried about my size," he purred. "I'm certain you can take all of me, after all, human females do give birth to live offspring."

"What the hell does giving birth have to do with the size of your endowment?" Bulma snapped and then moaned as Vegeta's hand crept further along her thigh.

"I'm merely stating a fact. A baby's head is a lot bigger in width than my head so it stands to common sense that if a load that large can pass out then something my size should easily fit in."

A bucket of icy water couldn't have done a better job of cooling Bulma's ardor than Vegeta's words did. Trying to keep her composure, which wasn't easy when you had a hand doing delicious things to the skin of your inner thigh, Bulma turned her blazing eyes to her husband. "A load that large?" she questioned, the anger visible in her voice. "A baby's head is bigger than your head? Trust me, buddy, if your head was any larger you wouldn't fit through the door!"

"I didn't mean my head as in _my_ head," growled Vegeta.

"Then what head did you... oh." Bulma shut up and turned crimson as she realized exactly which 'head' Vegeta had been talking about.

Vegeta snickered.

Bulma thought about the saiyajin's words. The prince did have a valid point she supposed, but there would only be one way to prove that. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Bulma thought it was about time they got back on track, if something didn't happen soon then she was likely to fall asleep from sheer boredom. Vegeta's hand was still stroking over the inner flesh of her thigh and she had to admit, it felt nice. She shifted slightly, snuggling a little closer to the prince and bringing her arms back around him. She felt him tense as she ran her fingers down his back once again and then through the soft fur of his tail stump. She was determined not to make the same mistake again. Come hell or high water she would lose her virginity tonight...

...she hoped.

The familiar stirring began again in Vegeta's loins as Bulma caressed the furry stump of his tail. He moaned softly and moved his hand a little higher along her thigh. Legs parted a little giving him easier access; but what he was supposed to do with that access he wasn't sure. Deciding to play it safe, Vegeta simply continued to caress the woman's thigh and then brought his lips to Bulma's neck. He knew that humans liked to kiss, enjoyed the feeling of anothers lips against their skin, but it had never really done anything for him. Personally he couldn't see the logic in swapping spit or cleaning the sweat from anothers skin with his mouth; surely that's what they had showers for? But from what he'd observed of this species, it did something to their hormonal balance. Vegeta shrugged, it couldn't hurt to try, at least he knew he could clean his teeth and gargle with mouth wash afterwards.

He allowed his lips to press small kisses along Bulma's throat, ignoring the taste of her sweat and residual make-up. When his tongue met with the traces of her perfume though, he nearly gagged. Somehow he managed to cover up his discomfort. He didn't think it would add to the romantic air if he was to vomit over his new wife. Skipping over the foul tasting section of Bulma's neck, Vegeta confronted her collar bone, and strap of the negligee. He removed his hand from the woman's thigh and tackled the offending strap, deciding that he'd better just slide it over her shoulder and not tear it from her body as was his usual style.

Whilst Vegeta's mouth and hands were busy at her throat and shoulders, Bulma continued to caress the soft fur. The feeling of it against her fingertips was soothing and arousing in a way. Idly she wondered what they could have enjoyed had Vegeta still possessed his tail. Thoughts of a furry appendage running over her thighs made her shiver. Speaking of thighs, where the hell had Vegeta's hand gone? Bulma had been enjoying the soft touches, hoping that her prince would figure things out and trek northwards, especially when she'd subtly parted them for him. Seems he was still clueless. A tug and a growl alerted her to a minor problem.

"Shit! How do you get this thing off?" growled Vegeta in frustration as he sent a glare to the offending negligee strap. He'd finally begun to enjoy himself only to be brought up short by a piece of material. Instinct told him to rip it off or burn it with a ki-ball; he told instinct to fuck off as knowing him he'd end up with either an armless bride or worse... a crispy critter.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma took charge. "Here, let me," she said. "It doesn't undo, you have to slide it off over your mmph... mmmhhh." The rest of Bulma's words were muffled as she drew the garment up and over her head, tossing it to the side. "There," she said triumphantly and turned to stare at Vegeta. She felt the blush rising up from her toes to slowly envelop her entire body as it suddenly dawned on her what she'd just done.

She'd removed her negligee.

She was now naked from the neck down...

...and Vegeta was looking distinctly predatory.

Vegeta's eyes roamed the upper torso of his wife and he licked his lips.

Then, without warning; he pounced.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**" Honeymoon"**

November 2004 Debs-dragon

Chapter 4

Bulma didn't get a chance to react other than to blush before she was attacked by her husband, The force of Vegeta's pounce sent her backwards into the mattress and she gave a soft grunt as the air escaped her lungs. As she managed to draw some oxygen back into those lungs so her brain came back on line and she was acutely aware of Vegeta's weight pressing her into the bed. His mouth was kissing and nipping along her collarbone whilst her husband's hands were stroking along her sides. She shivered and let slip a soft moan of pleasure. Immediately the hands stilled and the mouth stopped.

"Are you all right?" Vegeta asked as he heard the moan and immediately ceased his ministrations thinking he'd possibly hurt the fragile human. He really did have to remind himself about his strength.

"Ohh no..." purred Bulma as she wrapped her arms around the saiyajin and began to push up against him.

"Then why the... Oh." Vegeta's mind ticked over as he put two and two together and came up with pleasure. He snickered softly to himself and resumed his explorations with hands and mouth.

"Ahhh... Ohhhh... Mmmmm..." Bulma groaned as Vegeta's mouth and hands met - on her chest. He really did have strong hands and they were currently doing delightful things to her body.

It seemed strange to Vegeta that the woman should be moaning and obviously getting pleasure from the touches he was applying to her breasts, after all weren't they simply there to feed the offspring? He lowered his mouth and sucked on a rosy nipple, wondering what a human's milk would taste like. Would it be similar in flavor to that of a bovine? Vegeta sucked a little harder. He wasn't having much luck, so far nothing had filled his mouth. Maybe you had to suck really hard, he thought and applied that principal, only to receive a whack to his head. It didn't hurt him, only startled him and he let go of the nipple to question his mate's action.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" growled Bulma as she rubbed the sore nipple. "Trying to suck my insides out?"

"I was merely trying to obtain a sample of human milk," replied Vegeta as if it were obvious what he was doing and how dare she question him.

"Milk?" Bulma blinked.

"Yes, milk. Is there something wrong with your hearing, woman? Isn't that what you have these things for, to feed the offspring?"

"Ah, sort of."

"Sort of? What are you talking about? Either you do or you don't."

"It's not that simple." Bulma gave a sigh and thought she'd better explain a little more. "Yes they are mammary glands which produce milk to feed the 'offspring' as you call it."

"Then why didn't I get any?" Vegeta demanded as he interrupted his new wife.

"Because you need to have had a child to produce the milk!" Bulma all but yelled.

"So you're saying you're sterile?"

"NO, I'M NOT STERILE!"

"Then where is the milk?"

"I haven't had a kid yet. Listen buddy. One; the female falls pregnant. Two; in the latter stages of the pregnancy the breasts begin to produce milk. Three; when the baby is born the milk supply comes in over the space of a few days and then you can feed the baby properly." Seeing Vegeta about to interrupt again, Bulma quickly added. "Four; once you put the baby onto solids and cease feeding the milk dries up and you don't get anymore."

"Ah. I think I get it. Why then were you moaning?"

"Because it felt good."

"Ah." Vegeta thought for a moment and then decided that all this thinking was getting him nowhere and it would be far better to continue with his original plan of action. Getting laid. He returned to his exploration of the woman's body, this time though he only used his hands, opting to keep his mouth to himself.

The touches returned to her skin and Bulma let herself become lost in the pleasure. When Vegeta wanted to he could be quite gentle, not to mention arousing. She lay back and enjoyed the sensation as Vegeta gently caressed over her chest. His other hand returned to her thigh and began its teasing touches. Bulma felt her body responding and spread her legs a little once more in an attempt to try and draw her husband's hand closer to her need.

The sounds his bride were making were unusual to say the least. Soft whimpers, gentle moans and subtle shifting of her body beneath his hands all told Vegeta that he must be getting something right at last. He felt the woman open her legs again and this time, Vegeta thought he'd better investigate the phenomena. Each time he ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh, so Bulma writhed a little more and pushed her hips up.

Interesting.

Gradually, Vegeta worked his way along Bulma's thigh traveling closer to her need with each sweep of his fingertips. Eventually he made it to the juncture of her thighs where he paused for a moment and took a quick look.. There seemed to be an obstacle in his way. Experimentally, Vegeta ran his finger around the elastic edge of Bulma's G-string then pulled up a little, slipped his finger out and let the edge snap back into place.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"You will be."

"I take it this needs to come off?" asked Vegeta as he toyed with the edge of the G-string.

"Usually if you're to make love successfully," replied Bulma, her tone sarcastic.

"Right." Vegeta pulled back a little, tossing the bed clothes from their forms as he did so. Quickly he took stock of the situation and then grasping the sides of Bulma's G-string, he pulled the garment from her body.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Bulma. Unfortunately for Vegeta, as he'd pulled the G-string off, he'd rolled the edge of the elastic which had promptly caught in Bulma's pubic hair and managed to take a fair bit with it. "Shit! Be careful will you? If I want any hair removed I'll shave it, I don't need it plucked out by the roots!" she yelled as she soothed the sore area.

Vegeta bit back the comment he was about to make regarding bikini lines. He didn't think that it would score him any brownie points. "Sorry," he said instead.

"Just be careful, will you?" said Bulma as she tried to recapture the mood, despite the throbbing from her nether regions.

Vegeta returned to his investigation of Bulma's thighs, starting back by her knees and working up. Once more Bulma began to make those little moans and sighs and despite himself, Vegeta found his erection beginning to return with a vengeance. His fingers had worked their way back to the juncture of Bulma's thighs and now he let them travel further, brushing lightly over the dark hair and then slipping between her folds. Suddenly he pulled his hand back and looked at his fingers in shock.

"Now what?" sighed Bulma. She'd just started to really enjoy Vegeta's touch, the saiyajin finally caressing her where she most wanted and he'd stopped.

"It's wet," said Vegeta as if stating something about the weather.

"Of course I am," snapped Bulma.

"Why? It doesn't have salivary glands."

"I don't believe this."

"Huh?"

"Vegeta, don't you know anything at all about a woman's body?"

"No. I know about a saiyajin female's body and it doesn't get wet, unless they are bathing of course."

Bulma shuddered at the thought of a saiyajin female taking the size of a saiyajin male inside without some form of slipperiness to make it easier; that's assuming all saiyajin males were endowed like Vegeta was. "Vegeta, a female human, when she gets excited, she, well, she produces fluids to make it easier."

"More information?"

"Ahhh. It makes it easier for a couple to join."

"Hmmm..." Vegeta sat back and digested this new information.

Bulma's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Vegeta was sitting back on his heels, completely naked, in front of her. She could see everything! Holy shit, he was big! Bulma swallowed and began to thank Kami that human females did self lubricate. She was going to need a flood to help that thing slide inside.

Vegeta finished his contemplating and returned to his mapping out of Bulma's body. Between his legs his length ached and throbbed but wasn't too sure what to do next.

Bulma decided she'd had enough of the waiting. This was her wedding night dammit! She was going to lose her virginity come hell or high water! And she was going to lose it now! With a grunt she managed to shift her position on the bed, catching Vegeta unaware. She pushed the saiyajin to his back and straddled his hips.

"Woman!" Vegeta protested, unsure of what was happening now.

"Just lie there and shut up. I'm sick of waiting, Vegeta. I want to enjoy my wedding night while I'm still young enough to. At the rate you're going I'll be sixty before you figure it out." Bulma shifted again, raising her hips and reaching behind herself to grasp Vegeta's ample length and position it between her legs.

"Ah. What are you...? Ohhh... Nice..." Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his head as Bulma took control.

Holding Vegeta's manhood steady, Bulma slowly lowered herself onto the hot organ. She felt herself stretching to accommodate his large size, the tip slipping just inside with minimal fuss only to be brought up short by the barrier of her virgin state.

"Why did you stop?" growled Vegeta, obviously very unhappy at having his pleasure interrupted.

"Just a second," panted Bulma. "I need to..."

"To what?"

"Ah, I need..."

Vegeta knew what he needed. He needed to be completely inside his new wife and he was damned if he was going to wait! He placed his hands on Bulma's hips and lifted the woman slightly. Before Bulma had a chance to protest or realize what was going on, Vegeta had raised her slightly and then pulled her down onto his lap as he thrust his hips upward.

There was a little resistance from inside that tender passage and then Vegeta was sliding all the way in. It was exquisite, it was hot, it was moist, it was noisy... Vegeta opened his eyes to see why Bulma was cursing.

"Shit! That hurt. Why did you do that for? I was trying to break through the barrier slowly so it wouldn't hurt and then you go and slam yourself inside. I'll be lucky if I can walk again!" Bulma complained.

Obviously there was no pleasing the woman.

Vegeta sighed and then let natural instinct take over. His hips began to pump while his hands held Bulma's hips, raising and lowering her slender body in countenance to his thrusts. Bulma soon ceased her tirade, the words becoming incoherent moans as her own pleasure began to build and the pain of first penetration subsided.

"Oh yeah, that's good," moaned Bulma as her pleasure began to rise.

Vegeta smirked. It didn't feel all that bad to him either.

"That's it, pound me, take me, want you, all of you. Harder, faster..."

Vegeta blinked in surprise. Now this was a turn around!

Bulma's head was thrown back, her back arched and her breasts bounced as she rode her husband. All thoughts of pain, thin walls, and modesty left her as she let it be known she was more than enjoying the act.

Suddenly Vegeta shifted, flipping them over and laying Bulma on her back. He continued to pound into her body, able to go a little deeper but not willing to thrust too hard lest he perforate something vital. Beneath him Bulma rocked and moaned, her legs came up to wrap around Vegeta's waist and pull him in even deeper.

"That's better, deeper, harder, faster. Take me, pound me, nail me to the bed. Oh yessss!"

"Shut up, woman! You want the whole neighborhood to hear you?"

"I don't care," cried Bulma. "Feels so good. Want it harder. I want to feel all of you deep inside. I want you to screw me to the mattress, fuc...mmpphh"

Vegeta leaned forwards and kissed the woman. It was the only way he could think of to shut her up.

They continued to push against each other, the tide of pleasure building until it threatened to drown them both. Vegeta was covered in a light sweat, his hips snapping repeatedly. Beneath him Bulma writhed and bucked feeling her own climax approaching.

"Oh, yeah. Almost there. More, I want more."

Shit! Was there no satisfying this woman? Vegeta redoubled his efforts and was rewarded for his trouble when Bulma suddenly stiffened and a low keening wail came from her mouth. Her fingernails dug into Vegeta's back, scraping down as she rode the first climax of her life, peeling away little scrolls of flesh as they descended the muscles of Vegeta's broad shoulders.

Around his manhood, the passage tightened and squeezed his flesh in torturous spasms. Vegeta panted and groaned. He buried his head in the crook of Bulma's neck and shuddered as the first waves of his orgasm burned through him. His hips continued to thrust as his seed pumped from within to be buried inside his wife.

Eventually the last waves of bliss passed through them and they slumped, sated, against each other. As her breathing rate returned to normal so Bulma became aware of every aching muscle in her body. And that she was being crushed by the weight of her husband. She began to push at his shoulders. "You can get off me now, Vegeta."

"Too comfy," came the muffled reply.

"I'm not a pillow, now get off me. I can't breathe!"

Reluctantly, Vegeta rolled to the side and lay on his back. "Well, that was certainly different," he mused.

"You can say that again." Bulma began to snuggle up to her prince and then winced. "Ouch. Damn you're big. I'm going to be so sore in the morning," she whined.

Vegeta wasn't really listening. "I think I could get to enjoy this 'mating' thing," he mused out loud.

"I've got news for you, buddy. You're not getting this every night, not with the size of that thing," huffed Bulma.

"I wonder..."

Instantly Bulma was on alert. "You wonder what?" she asked cautiously.

"I wonder if it would be any different if I went super saiyajin when we do it again?"

Knowing just how much Vegeta's body mass increased when he turned super saiyajin, Bulma had no doubts that Vegeta's manhood would also increase in size and girth. "Nuh uh, no way! You're already hung like a horse, you go super saiyajin on me and there's no telling how big that monster is going to get."

"Could be fun to find out." Vegeta began to rub his reawakening arousal against Bulma's thigh.

"I think I'm going to be buying a chastity belt first thing in the morning."

"Ohhh. I didn't know you liked a little bondage."

Before Bulma could reply, Vegeta pounced.

~ Fin ~


End file.
